


Teasing a Scared Little Baby

by YourGalMuncher



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Ass-eating, Emotional, Erotica, F/F, Fdom, Mean, Teasing, Trans femme, bitch, cum-eating, slaps, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: Here, let's make it easy for you. I want you to repeat after me, okay? "I don't like being scared." Go on, say it. We both know it's true. Good. Now, "I'm a scared little baby." I want you to admit it. I want to hear you say it. That's right, you fucking are. What are you scared of? No, I'm not talking about the movies, or some stupid fucking creepy pasta shit off the internet, or mysterious noises. What are you scared of, that you can't tell me "no"? What is it that makes you such a doormat?It's your gal Muncher with a kinda-sorta Halloween-y treat! This script starts off with the speaker and listener watching a spoopy movie, and then things get Emotionally Intense, and then sexy stuff happens. Both the speaker and the listener take turns being dominant and submissive.This is a TF4F/TF4TF script. In a couple of spots, the speaker references a previous marriage to a cis woman that ended when the speaker came out as trans.Just wanted to give folks a heads-up about this element because I know it might be upsetting for folks with similar life experiences.Genitals: the speaker mentions her clit several times, but there are no other direct references to genitalia.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, TF4F, TF4TF
Kudos: 2





	Teasing a Scared Little Baby

[TF4F][TF4TF][Script] Teasing a Scared Little Baby [Switchy Fdom/Fsub][Teasing][Mean][Emotional][Confident Speaker][Shy Listener][Hair-Pulling][Face Slapping][Boobs][Ass-Eating][Oral][Cum-Eating][Bitch][Slut][Whore][Aftercare][Vaguely Halloween Themed Sort Of][Content Warnings]

[The sitch: You and your shy, nervous crush are watching some horror flicks, and she's a scared little baby!]

[Junk note: The speaker refers to her "clit" several times. There are no other explicit genitalia mentions.]

[Content warning 1: The speaker refers to a previous marriage to a cis woman that ended as a result of her coming out as a trans woman. I'm not using the "transphobia" tag because there's nothing transphobic in the script, but it might be upsetting for trans folks whose partners/family were/are not accepting/affirming, so I thought I'd give them a heads-up.]

[Content warning 2: mention of morris dancing.]

[at TV] Oh my gosh, what are you doing? Don't you go up those stairs. I don't care if the killer's blocking the front door. There are other doors! That's literally how houses work! There are windows. There are options that aren't running up the stairs. I cannot even with this lady.

Hey, get me some more popcorn?

[at TV] Oh, he's climbing up the stairs, what a shock. Like, I know I'm not supposed to be rooting for the psychopath, but I really do not like her.

Thanks, doll. [munching popcorn] I much prefer her slutty friend, the one who had her tits out. I mean, yeah, she got murdered, which is sub-optimal, but at least I got to see some titty first.

Did you just frown at me? Like, fine, yes, it's problematic, the whole slasher genre is problematic and sexist and invites us to gawk at women's bodies while implicitly condemning them for expressing their sexuality and we can talk about how the culture is permeated by patriarchy if you want to, or - and hear me out here - alternatively, you can shut up and let me enjoy some fucking nice titty once in a while. Jesus.

[at TV] No, don't hide in the closet. He knows you're in the room, why you gonna hide in the closet? Where you gonna go, dumbass? It ain't fucking Narnia in that closet. There ain't some stupid-ass Jesus Lion waiting for you on the other side.

[laughing hysterically] Oh, nasty! What did I tell you? I told you not to go upstairs! Bitches need to start listening to me if they wanna make it to the end credits.

Whoa, what's going on with you? Wait, wait, wait. Did that scare you? Are you actually scared of this shit? Is this movie too scawy for the poor widdle baby? [laughing at her] If I knew you got spooked this easy, I would've invited you over for a movie that was actually scary instead of this shit.

Or, hey, I got a key to my office building. Maybe we should go over there and play the elevator game.

[laughing] Oh my gosh, your face! Hey, lemme see your arm. Lemme see it. Give it here. Yeah, I thought so. Goosebumps.

[tapping noise] Hey, what was that? Do you hear that?

[tapping] That noise. I wonder where it's coming from.

[silence] Me? No, I'm not doing it. But it stopped, so I guess… [tapping] There it is again!

Maybe it's a gah-gah-gah-ghost! [laughing] It's me. Of course it's me. Look. [tap, tap, tap] God, this is too easy.

What? You don't like being scared? What the fuck? Why did you come here tonight? I told you I was watching horror movies. I literally asked you, hey, dweeb, do you wanna come over and watch some horror movies? If you're not into it, you just need to say that. Like, when Chris sends me an invite to go watch their fucking morris dancing, I just tell them that I'm too busy not being a dipshit. I certainly don't go and fucking watching it. My time is valuable. So is yours! What kind of dumb bitch actually gets her whole ass out of bed and drives over to my house on a week night to do something she hates? Grow a fucking spine, hon.

Here, let's make it easy for you. I want you to repeat after me, okay? "I don't like being scared." Go on, say it. We both know it's true.

Good. Now, "I'm a scared little baby." I want you to admit it. I want to hear you say it.

I said, say it. Say "I'm a scared little baby."

That's right, you fucking are. What are you scared of?

No, I'm not talking about the movies, or some stupid fucking creepy pasta shit off the internet, or [SPOOPY VOICE:] mysterious noises.

What are you scared of, that you can't tell me "no"? What is it that makes you such a doormat?

You want me to stop? "Stop, why are you being so mean to me?" Well, why are you such a pussy?

Not gonna tell me, huh? That's okay. I mean, it actually isn't okay, it's pretty fucking annoying and pathetic, but the thing is, I already know the answer. But since you're too chicken-shit to say it yourself, I'll tell you what it is, and you just repeat it back to me.

"I want people to like me." Say it. Say "I want people to like me."

Good. "I'm scared of people hating me." We both know it's true. You're more scared of it than anything in the world. So say it.

Good. "I pretend to be who I think other people want me to be."

Hey! Don't you go anywhere. Come here!

No, I'm not gonna let you go. No, I'm not. Not until you say it. "I pretend to be who I think other people want me to be, because I'm afraid if I'm actually myself, and do the things that actually make me happy, that no one will like me. I'm afraid that the real me is unlikeable. Unlovable. That everyone in the world - all my family, all my friends - they'd all toss me aside the minute I stop pretending."

Okay, yeah, that is a lot to repeat back to me. Christ, I wrote you a fucking novel there. Sorry. Just… just nod if it's true.

[quietly] Yeah, that's what I thought.

Excuse me? I "don't know what it's like"? Did you forget who the fuck you were talking to?

I burned down fucking everything to be who I am. I burned down everything until there was nothing left. Nothing except this [metal jangly noise]. It was the one thing I didn't want to give up. The one thing that I thought was maybe worth pretending for. Fifteen years. So I kept pretending, until I couldn't anymore. And then I told her who I was.

But she didn't want to be married to a woman. She didn't say that; she never said that. She told me she was proud of me and happy for me, but she pulled away every time I took even the tiniest step toward being happy. So I lost her, too. But I kept the ring, put it on this necklace. It's a reminder of what I had to give up. A reminder that it was worth it. That I was worth it.

You're worth it, too. So stop being scared. Stop worrying about what other people think. Who cares if someone stops liking you? If they do, they never really liked you in the first place. All the people that stopped loving me? They didn't really love me, just the hollow shell I had built around me. But now, everyone who puts up with my bullshit, does it because they actually love me, and I'm gonna let you in on a secret: you can tell the difference. Real love and fake love, it's like parmigiano reggiano versus that dry powdery crap that comes in the plastic cylinder. Once you taste the real thing, you don't want to go back. You can't go back.

I just -- look, I think you're rad. I think you're rad but I don't know for sure that you're rad because you never let down your guard enough to let people peek inside. Always going along to get along. Always agreeable even when you disagree.

Yeah, I know it's hard. It's life, honey. Everything about it is hard. But for once in your life, for like two seconds, can you just be honest about what you want, what makes you happy, instead of worrying about every-fucking-body else?

What are you mmm. [she kisses you] Oh, okay. Yeah. [kissing] This is what you want, huh? Then take it. Take what you want, baby. [smooch] Ow! My hair!

Yeah, you better be sorry. Sorry that you didn't pull it hard enough. Do it like you actually mean it. [gritted teeth] Oh, fuck yeah, that's the stuff. [smooch]

Yeah, you want me against the wall, baby? Push this mouthy bitch up against the wall where she fucking belongs. [slamming you against the wall] That's right, baby. Put me in my fucking place. Oh gosh, oh fuck, your mouth on my neck, your hand rubbing at my thighs. Keep rubbing there, honey. Right there. [whimpering:] That's the special spot. That's my weak point. Rub it like it's a fucking boss fight. Rub it for max damage. Ruin me. Keep rubbing there until I unravel in your fingers. Make a mess of me, honey. Make me a mess.

[needy] You stopped. Why did you stop?

You… want to know my safe word. [hysterical laughter] I'm sorry, hon, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with - okay, so actually, I am definitely laughing at you, sorry. Okay, my safe word is, let's see… hippopotamuses. 

No, I'm taking this completely seriously. It's just kinda cute, is all, that you think I'm gonna need a safe word with you. That you think you have it in you.

Ooh, there's that fire. I can see it in your eyes. What are you gonna do with it? What do you want to do with it?

[quietly, tenderly] Tell me what you want, honey. You can tell me; I ain't gonna judge you. Stop being so damn scared all the time. Be brave for me.

[suppressed laugh] You wanna slap the sass out of my mouth? Okay, baby, you can do that.

No, it's not a problem. Just do it on this cheek, okay? Right on the cheek, not on the mouth. The other cheek, I got that cavity I've been ignoring for a month, so that side of my face is gonna be a no-go zone. But this cheek? Baby, this cheek, I want you to slap the shit out of it. When you're ready.

[hard slap] Did you do it? I couldn't tell. I think maybe I felt something, but I'm not sure.

[harder slap] Oh, so that was you slapping me, then. Huh. Well, that's disappointing.

[harder] Are you even trying?

[fucking harder] You are trying. You're trying your best, and you actually think it's going to hurt me. That's so cute. You're like a tiny little puppy barking your heart out as I walk by because you think you're a big, scary guard dog.

[slap] Okay, so that one actually hurt. [laugh] Oh, the other ones hurt, too. You did great, sweetie. I was just trying to get a rise out of you. I like getting a rise out of you. I like teasing you.

[smooch, whispers:] Teasing the scared little baby. Pushing you around. Telling you what to do. Pinning you by the wrists while I kiss your neck. So I can have my way with you. [smooch, smooch] Mmm, you like that, huh? [sensuous smooches] Let me kiss a little lower [smooch] and a little lower [smooch]. Hmm, I'd go lower, but these buttons are in the way. I can fix that, though. I bet I can hold both of your wrists with one hand, and get rid of these buttons with the other. There we go. Mmm-mm-mm. You remember what I said before, about how much I like me some nice fucking titty?

[kissing/licking/suckling her breasts] This is some nice fucking titty. They look good enough to eat. [sucking/biting]

[her nipples between your teeth] If this is too rough for you, use the safe word. We both know that's why it's there. For you, not for me. I'm not gonna use it, since I'm in charge.

Oh, you thought you were in charge? Well, which one of us has her wrists pinned above her head while I go to town on her boobs? Who's got her shirt open like a fucking slut?

[whisper] Who gets wet when I'm mean to her? When I tell her what a scared little baby she is? When I tell her what a fucking pussy she is? If you want to be in charge, then do it. Tell me what to do, and make me do it.

Oh, you want my ass over on the couch, huh? Right now, huh? Or else?

Or else what, bitch? Make me. Fucking make me do it. If you can.

No, I'm not gonna let go of your wrists. You're not gonna do it by pulling my hair. You gotta do it with your voice. Put me in my place with just your voice, with just the fire in your voice. Put the fear of God in me.

[laugh] Is that all you got? C'mon, you can do better than that. Show me how tough you are.

[gasp] Oh, fuck, that's hot. Yes, Miss. Right away, Miss. How do you want me on the couch? On all fours? On my knees?

Yes, of course, I'll get them off right away. Panties too? Yes, Miss. I'm sorry it took so long. [suppressing a laugh] You should probably spank my ass to punish me.

[still laughing, because laughing during sex is fun and healthy] No, Miss, I don't think it's funny. You're right, it's awfully presumptuous of me to suggest how I should be punished. You do whatever you think is best.

You're going to eat my ass? That doesn't sound like much of a punishment. Unless you're really lousy at it. 

[smack!] Yes, Miss. I'll behave myself.

[breaking character] Uh, okay, so time-out, I guess? Normally, I would be all for this. A pretty girl wants to eat my ass, I'm just gonna bend myself over for her right then and there. Which as you know is how I lost my job at that deli. Kidding! Of course I'm kidding.

So, uh, under normal circumstances, yes, please, eat my ass as often as you want. [earnest] I really like it bunches and bunches.

But I've actually been having some, uh, digestive problems? [embarrassed] It's pretty messy back there. I mean, don't get me wrong, I washed it! I cleaned it. But it doesn't really *feel* clean right now. It's all… swampy and raw.

Yes, I know a bidet would help with that. That's why I bought one.

Well, I haven't installed it yet. I don't know how to install these things. I've got a hard enough time remembering to put on a new roll of TP, don't even ask me to do stuff that requires, like, wrenches and shit.

What? No, this does not constitute me using the safe word! You have not proven anything! This isn't about things being too kinky or rough, it's about me being concerned for your hygiene.

This is a super-embarrassing conversation so maybe you can stop being obnoxious and boss me around already.

Of course I'll spread them for you. That's what they're there for. That's what I'm here for, to spread my legs for Miss whenever she wants, as wide as she wants. Is this wide enough, Miss? Well, now that you've got access, what are you gonna do with it?

What do I want you to call it? Aw, thanks, hon. It's sweet of you to ask. Let's go with "clit". Do you like my pretty clit? Do you want to play with it?

You want me to play with it! You want me to show you what I like. Of course, Miss. Well, she's a shy little thing, my pretty little clit, so she likes to be teased first. Just touching my thighs, my inner thighs, mmm. Just inching closer and closer to her, coming so fucking close to touching her, so close, but not yet. Make her ache for it. Make me ache for it. Make me beg for it.

You want to hear me beg? Want me to beg for it while I keep teasing her? Oh, please. Please, Miss. Please, please, please. Please let me touch my clit. Let me touch my filthy clit with my filthy fingers because I'm a filthy girl. If you let me touch it, I promise I'll do a good job. I'll put on a nice show for you. Oh, I'll be such a good slut for you, Miss. I'll do anything you want me to, if only you'll let me touch my filthy, dirty, slutty little clit. You can slap my tits. You can call me your whore. You can sit on my face. I'll eat your come right if you just let me rub my achy, needy, desperate clit.

You want me to eat my come? I promise to eat it all up for you like a good girl if you just let me touch my clit. [sigh/shudder: at last!] Oh, thank you, Miss. Fuck, that feels so good. I love touching my clit for you. I love you watching me. Watching me touch it, watching me squirm and wiggle, watching me eat my come. Yeah, you wanna see me do it, you filthy pervert, you fucking degenerate.

[she gets self-conscious] Oh, no, no, no, honey, I didn't mean it like that. It was a compliment! Game recognizes game.

[back to playing with yourself, heavy breathing and moaning and whining as you work up to an orgasm] I like that you're as dirty as me. You like watching me, and I like being watched. I want to eat my come for you. Want you to feed it to me. Want to eat it off your fingers. I'm gonna come right in the palm of your soft, loving hand, and you're gonna bring it up to my mouth. Lap it up with my tongue like a cat with her milk. Lick each finger clean. Suck on them one at a time. Oh! Oh, Miss, get ready. Get your palm ready. I'm coming for you, Miss! Aah!

You got it in your palm for me? Every last drop? You're ready to feed it to me like the filthy whore I am?

[deadpan] Hippopotamuses.

Oh, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Give me that hand! [sensuous, hungry licking noises] Did I do a good job for you, Miss? I told you I would.

Did you like being in charge? Bossing me around? Slapping my face? Making me do those nasty, dirty things?

Good. Because now it's my turn, bitch. Everything off. Now.

You fucking sassing me? [slap] See, I'm not playing around. This isn't "tee hee, I'm gonna pretend that I'm a domme instead of a scared little fucking baby". I gave you shit because I knew I could get away with it, because I knew you weren't serious enough to make me regret it. You're not going to give me any shit. Do not fucking test me, slut.

[whisper] Use the safe word if you need to, okay? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with.

That's right. Everything off. Except, put your panties back on. No, not there. Put them over your face so I don't have to look at it. Turn around. On the couch, on all fours, ass in the air.

[smack! smack!] Mmm, that ass looks good enough to eat. [rimming her throughout] Jesus, you're tight. Tight little hole. Well, I'll fix that honey. This is my ass, now, and I'm gonna fucking ruin it. And you? You're gonna love it. You're gonna beg me for it. My horny little ass slut, begging to be filled and teased and fucked. You're gonna be addicted to it. Gonna need it every minute of every day. And you're not gonna get it. Gonna dangle it in front of you like a carrot, so that you'll be a good girl for me, and give me everything I want while I laugh in your fucking face.

That's getting you worked up, huh? You wanna come for me, baby? Then flip over. [oral noises throughout] Mmm, yes, this is what I want. You on your back, your hot thighs pressed against my face, going down on you while you got your fucking panties over your face. Play with your tits for me, baby. I wanna see you do it. I'll make you a deal: you play with your tits, and I'll start fucking this tight little hole with my fingers. Jesus, barely one in and your leg is shaking like it's gonna pop off, honey. It's not gonna take much to push you over the edge, huh? Push those panties aside. I wanna see your face when you come. I wanna see you come, I wanna see how shameless you are for me. Come for me! That's my good girl! Come! Come in my mouth! Yes!

You're so gorgeous when you come, honey. Now, get over here. Get that off your head. There we go. Oh, you better believe I can cuddle the fuck out of a bitch. Yes, into my arms. Can I stroke your pretty hair? Thank you, baby. Was that okay?

Good.

Wait, what? What are you sorry for?

You're sorry if you were too mean. Oh, hon. Oh sweetheart. Oh gosh. It's really, really cute that you think that was too mean. Honestly, it felt a little like you were holding back. Like you were worried you were going to scare me off or squick me out. But, like, babe: you know me by now, right? I am literally the grossest person you know. I don't squick easy.

I'm not trying to be pushy about it or anything. I am so happy that you showed this side to me as much as you did, and I know that was hard for you. But [SIGH]. Look. I like you. A lot. I want you. You, not my idea of you. Not what you think I think my idea of you is. You. Honest-to-gosh you. No filter, no holding back, no being scared. I spent so long being scared, pretending to be what I thought someone else wanted me to be - what she wanted me to be - and it felt like I was holding my breath all the time. Like I was drowning in slow motion.

And now I can breathe and it finally feels like I'm alive. You can breathe around me, baby. What's something that you wanted? Something you really wanted, but were afraid of? Tell me. Whisper it in my ear.

See, I would love to do that for you, honey. Yeah. It sounds like a lot of fun.

No, there's nothing wrong with wanting that. Nothing wrong with you for wanting it. Thank you so much for telling me that, for sharing that with me. Thank you so much for being my brave girl. Is there something else you wanted to ask me for?

Oh, that's actually pretty vanilla, hon. Why didn't you make me do that when you had me by the hair?

You didn't want to be selfish. Baby, listen: when you boss me around, I want you to be selfish. Because that's what makes it hot. That's what makes it… that's what makes it nice. Just me, existing in that moment to give you pleasure. Everything else - all the pain and bullshit and trauma - just fades away like it was never there at all. Everything just becomes me and you. You become my whole world and the only thing that matters is being a good girl for you, and it makes me so fucking happy.

I'm, uh, I'm using "you" kinda generally there, like to describe anyone who is doing that for me, rather than "you" specifically. But. You know. It can be "you", specifically. If you want that. If you want me. I, uh, I come with a lot of baggage and mental health issues, but on the plus side, I'm also really abrasive. Yeah, I know, how am I still single? I should be fighting off horny lesbians with a broom. [vulnerable] But. If you want me, well, here I am.

Oh, cool. [tearing up] That's really fucking cool. Cool beans. [sniffle] Rad legumes. [smooch]


End file.
